Doumeki's Wish
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Doumeki is drawn to Yuuko's shop and that can only mean one thing...he has a wish! What will Yuuko's reaction be to his wish? Can she help him or will he be left with an unfufilled wish? DoumekiWatanuki


A story for XXXHolic. Such a great show. I adore it. And the manga is wonderful too. I love everything about it. But this a yaoi and if you don't like it then don't bother to read it. You and I both know you won't enjoy it. On the other hand...yaoi lovers are more than welcome. Yay for Doumeki and Watanuki.

Doumeki was walking home from school. This time he was alone because Watanuki had been late for work. He ran faster than anyone had ever seen him run. He must have feared Yuuko very very much. Doumeki was about to make a turn that lead to his house but his feet kept moving foward. He tried to turn around but he couldn't. What was going on? Eventually after much effort his feet stopped. He was in front of Yuuko's shop.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. But then his feet dragged him foward. He entered the shop to be greeted by Moro and Maru.

"Oh! Doumeki!" They shouted in unison.

Yuuko came out of nowhere in one of her extravagant kimonos. She looked at Doumeki in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She knew he had no reason to enter her shop. Unless of course...

Doumeki shrugged. "I don't know. My feet just took me here. I'll leave." he said.

"Wait. Come with me." Yuuko said. She sent Maru and Moro to Watanuki. They had to make sure he didn't decide to visit her room. Not while Doumeki was here. Doumeki followed Yuuko and sat on the ground in front of her. Yuuko draped herself over her favorite couch. She looked at Doumeki for a while before letting out a giggle. "You say your feet took you here? Well, that can only mean one thing. You have a wish that needs to be fulfilled."

Doumeki's eyes grew wide. "A wish? I can't think of one. I'm content. I have no wishes."

"Oh but you must. You would not enter my shop for any other reason. Tell me. There must be something that you want. Anything. What is it that you desire the most? What would you give anything for?" Yuuko teased him.

Doumeki shook his head. The minute she said 'desire' he knew what his wish was. Watanuki...the tall, thin, silly boy, Watanuki. He had been admiring him from afar for a long time now. He knew Watanuki had feelings for someone else. Himawari. Doumeki couldn't help but be jealous of her. She got all of Watanuki's attention. She was the center of his universe. And Doumeki was left in the cold.

"I..." he started.

"You..." Yuuko said.

"I...I have no wish. There is nothing I want." he said.

"I know you are lying. But I won't push it. Come back when you're ready to tell me what you want." Yuuko said.

Doumeki shook his head again. Here was someone who could help him. Here was someone who could grant his wish. She could make Watanuki his. She could make make Watanuki realize that he was loved by someone else. Someone he tried to pay no mind to. But he couldn't tell Yuuko how he felt about Watanuki. He would never hear the end of it. But Yuuko was a mature person...sometimes. Maybe he could tell her. What would she do? Would she make Watanuki fall for him? There was only one way to find out.

"I do have a wish. I don't know if you'll be able to really fulfill it though." Doumeki told her.

"Don't doubt me. Go on, tell me what you want. I'm sure I can make it come true." She said with a smile. "We are friends after all." she said with a giggle.

Doumeki took a deep shuddery breath. He prepared himself for the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He never told anyone about his feelings for Watanuki. It was better for everyone if no one knew. But Yuuko was the one who asked. She wanted to know his wish. He had no right to be ungrateful and not tell her what it was. That was his excuse. That was what he wanted. He looked at the ground as he spoke. "I...I love someone. Very very much...but they don't feel the same as me." Yuuko's face was emotionless. She let Doumeki continue to speak.

"I guess...I guess I wish they would feel the same way about me." Doumeki looked up into Yuuko's emotionless face. Her eyes were almost accusing as she looked at him. Doumeki turned away instantly. But he felt her hand on his chin. He turned back to her and stared into her mysterious eyes. She stared back but it seemed she was looking farther than just his eyes. "Watanuki...how interesting." she said. Then she let go of his face and rested back on her couch.

Doumeki was not as calm though. He sat up on his knees and stared at Yuuko. "How did you know? I didn't say a name!" he said loudly.

Yuuko waved her hand. It signaled that he should sit back down and to be quieter. "Watanuki is only a few rooms over. I don't think you want him to hear this coversation, do you?" Doumeki settled himself back on the ground. Yuuko looked into the air as she gave her answer to Doumeki.

"I can make him fall in love with you. But...I don't believe in that. I think someone should wait for a person to fall in love with them. What does it mean to you? Would you rather have Watanuki fall in love with you on his own or would you rather have him feel a fake love, a love that isn't his?" she asked him.

Doumeki looked at the ground again. He stood up and began to walk away. "I think you know the answer to that. I love Watanuki. But I don't want him to be under a spell. He needs to think for his own. I don't care if he never loves me...as long as he is happy, I'm happy."

"That's very noble of you. You made the right decision today, Doumeki. I do apologize for not being able to fulfill your wish though." Yuuko told him.

Doumeki nodded his thanks and left the room. He made it to the door when he was stopped by an all to familiar voice. "Doumeki? Why are you here?"

Doumeki turned around to see Watanuki. He was looking cute as always. At least Doumeki thought he always looked cute. He thought Watanuki was much cuter than Himawari. Some people would argue against that though.

"No reason. I just...came. I'm leaving now though. By the way make sushi for dinner tomorrow." Doumeki answered.

Watanuki started to yell and do crazy motions with his body. Doumeki smiled inside. He loved when Watanuki was over dramatic. It was so cute. He couldn't deny how much he loved him. Doumeki began to leave but then Watanuki stopped him.

"Hey..." he said.

"What?"

Watanuki ran past Doumeki outside and looked at the sky. Doumeki appeared next to him on the porch and looked at the sky too. He realized that Watanuki was looking at the moon. It was full and very large. It shined in Watanuki's glasses making his eyes hard to see. But then Watanuki turned to Doumeki and smiled. "It's a nice moon out. Do you mind staying here until I'm done? On the full moon the spirits double and I get chased more often."

"Are you asking for my help?" Doumeki questioned.

"Don't get conceited! We both know that you make spirits go away. I don't want to get chased by dozens of spirits tonight. Just wait here, will you?" Watanuki said.

Doumeki nodded. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Watanuki's face very close to his. They stared at each for quite a while. "Watanuki?" Doumeki said.

"I..." he swallowed hard. "Thank you for staying with me. Um..." Before he could say anything more Doumeki grabbed him around his thin waist and kissed him. They kissed for a minute before pulling away. Doumeki was about to say something but Watanuki said it first.

"I love you."

Doumeki stared. Was this true? Did Watanuki just say what he thought he said? "I love you too. I've always loved you." he answered back.

Watanuki grinned widely. He laughed then pulled Doumeki into a big hug. Doumeki hugged him back.

"The spirits also like to bother me when I sleep. Will you...well...spend the night with me?" Watanuki gave him a pleading look.

Doumeki smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why would I say no?"

Yuuko, Moro, and Maru watched them from a distance. The two little girls giggled and Yuuko smiled, happy for the new couple. "Fate brings people together." she told the little girls. "Sometimes I don't have to grant the wishes."

How was that? Let me know! I love reviews. If enough people review I'll make another chapter. I thought it was cute...I was actually going to give it a sad ending but then I decided not to. So have fun and may your wish be granted.


End file.
